disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade
Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade was a daily parade at Disneyland Park, that premiered on March 31, 2007 for the resort-wide 15th Anniversary Celebration. The parade replaced The Wonderful World of Disney Parade, a parade which had been featured at the park since 1998 and featured floats dating from as early as 1992, the park's official opening. Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade has eight floats and aims to put emphasis on the varied performances of its cast members - ranging from puppetry, acrobatics, juggling, and stilt walking. It features the song "Just Like We Dreamed It" written by Sunny Hilden and performed by Renee Sands & Ruben Martinez, plus orchestral music arranged by Steve Sidwell. The entire parade was directed by Katy Harris, and is the first Disneyland Paris parade to be designed and built entirely in France. The Parade closed in Early March 2012, to make way for Disney's Magic on Parade, a parade that uses most of the floats but it is themed to Disneyland Paris's 20th Anniversary. Floats There are eight floats in total, less floats than in the Wonderful World of Disney Parade. However, each float is split in two, with the halves representing different Disney films, although some are an assortment of various characters that fit into a category (e.g. Disney Princesses, villains, etc.) It is unknown if any new floats will be added over time. However, a guest with a good sense of smell can tell that each float has its own smell, One that most guests can smell is the 'Dreams of Power float, that has a strong smell of sulfur. *Pre-Parade A traditional start of most parades at Disneyland Paris is an assortment of Disney characters greeting guests and leading the floats, often dancing or conversing with the audience. Characters in the opening, which tend to vary from day to day, include Lilo & Stitch, Genie, Daisy Duck, Lewis and Wilbur Robinson, Pocahontas, Brer Bear, Kenai, Koda, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, Cloplin, etc. All of the characters have previously appeared in other parades, although this is Lilo and Stitch's first appearance together in any parade set in Disneyland Park, as they have always appeared in parades at Walt Disney Studios Park (Stitch alone appeared in the Disneyland park Villain's Parade the year before). The pre-parade was only featured during 2007. Nowadays, 4 dancers precede the first float of this parade. *Float 1: Dreams of Imagination The first float appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the sun. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Goofy rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Pluto along with Chip 'n Dale lead the float. On the 9th, 10th and 11 July, extra characters performed around this float completing the request of a VIP guest, such as Max, Dewey, and Louie, Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Fifer Pig from Three Little Pigs, Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Bear from Song of the South, and Marie from The Aristocats. Nowadays, this float has been removed in order to refurbish and renew it for the new Disney's Magic On parade, coming to the park for its 20th anniversary next April. Since this, the characters named below perform daily on a substitutive little modified float from the Christmas season show. *Float 2: Dreams of Laughter & Fun This float is a combination of Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio. A line of walking playing cards leads the float, followed by the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts. A larger-than-life Alice is trapped in the White Rabbit's cottage, with her arms and legs sticking out, and her face visible in the house. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee stand on her shoes, while the March Hare precariously balances on a giant teacup Alice holds in her hand. The Cheshire Cat, The Caterpillar and other characters decorate the float. On the other side, Pinocchio dances below Jiminy Cricket who is perched on a high tower with marionette puppets jumping up and down (really Bungee Trapeze artists, similar to those in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams). Originally, stilt walkers followed with marionettes from Stromboli's puppet show, but these were replaced in 2008 by Can Can and Russian Cossack dancers. *Float 3: Dreams of Friendship Another giant storybook makes up this view, serving as a divider for the two different themes, Toy Story 2 and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plastic green army soldiers lead the parade and Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex (sculpted by Nick Petronzio), Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Toy Soldiers, RC Car, Etch-E-Sketch, Mr. Spell and the Little Green Men trapped in their spaceship adorn the float. The other side features Winnie the Pooh, Pooh standing outside his house preparing for a special party, with plenty of carrot pots scattered throughout the float. Piglet & Eeyore follow playing chase with Tigger, who bounces around wearing jumping stilts. In 2011, part of The Magical Moment Festival, Honey Bees Team followed the float. In addition, Lotso from Toy Story 3 performed on the beginning June 2011 special parade, as explained before. This was the first time that this character was seen in the parisian resort ever, and also the last one for the moment, as it returned to Walt Disney World after this short parisian trip. *Float 4: Dreams of Fantasy This float is made up of Peter Pan and Mary Poppins. A group of pirates, led by Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, wield the flag of the Jolly Roger, with Tinkerbell tied up on front, as Captain Hook's ship sails into view, the crocodile swimming below it. Wendy and Peter Pan wave from a window. A version of Big Ben stands in the middle of the float. The second half features Mary Poppins and chimney sweep Bert having a jolly holiday in their magical world featuring the carousel. Dancing penguins follow the float, but they were replaced in 2011 part of The Magical Moment Festival by new dancers. *Float 5: Dreams of Power This float features the Disney Villains. The float is led by flame dancers who juggle and use poineeded. The peak of Bald Mountain comes into view with the giant demon Chernabog perching on top. Jafar in his cobra form slithers along at the front. On the right-hand side, Maleficent and the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs sends daunting looks at guests. On the opposite side, Hades fumes at the guests and Scar lurks in the shadows with crazed eyes. Perching on the back of the float is the sea witch Ursula originally followed by Flotsam and Jetsam puppets, however these were replaced in 2008 by octopus dancers. In Mid-June 2010, Maleficent suddenly fell from the float and landed on her neck, due to her harness and seat structure snapping in half. The event took place not long after the start of the parade, near to the "It's a Small World" ride. After 5 minutes she was escorted backstage, and the parade then continued as normal. The float did not appear in the following day's performance, and Maleficent's voiceovers had been removed and her "spot" where she stands had been covered over to match that of the rest of the float. Maleficent was due to return for the Halloween celebrations of 2010 but didn't. She finally returned to the float in February 2011, but was removed again in late March due to harness issues. She has since returned. *Float 6: Dreams of Adventure A giant, old tree makes up this float, which includes characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book. The float is lead Simba sits on Pride Rock at the front of the tree, with giraffes and ostriches leading. Rafiki stands on the rock just before the tree, Timon & Pumbaa after. Various animals from those 2 films are visible in the tree's branches, including Kaa the snake and Shere Khan . The back portion is King Louie's temple, where himself and Baloo dance. The float also includes large bongo drums that are played during the parade. Following the float are Colonel Hathi and some vultures on jumping stilts (the same ones that were used by Tigger in the third float). In 2011, part of The Magical Moment Festival, it added a goat man, a rhinoceros man and three tree men follow the float. *FAs the parade draws to a close, the Disney Princesses arrive for the finale, but since there are so many, two floats had to be created. The Little Mermaid and Aladdin make up the first float. Ariel and Prince Eric sit on the front of the float together, while at the rear, Aladdin gently pushes Princess Jasmine on a magical tree swing. The next and final float features the rest of the Disney Princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. While Belle and Beast dance in a rose-covered gazebo at the front with Snow White and her prince on a bridge behind them. Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora and Prince Phillip bring up the rear, where a white castle stands on a hilltop in the clouds. Flower girl dancers lead the float. Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen from Disney's 2009 film The Princess and the Frog were added to the float in April 2010.loat 7-8: Dreams of Romance Songs Featured *FLOAT 1: DREAMS OF IMAGINATION UNIT: "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "Just Like We Dreamed It" / "Minnie's Yoo-Hoo" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" *FLOAT 2: DREAMS OF LAUGHTER & FUN UNIT: "Alice in Wonderland" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "I'm Late" / "Give A Little Whistle" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I've Got No Strings" *FLOAT 3: DREAMS OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT: "You've Got a Friend" / "Winnie the Pooh" / "Strange Things" / "Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce" *FLOAT 4: DREAMS OF FANTASY UNIT: "Following the Leader" / "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" / "Jolly Holiday" / "Never Smile at a Crocodile" / "Step in Time" *FLOAT 5: DREAMS OF POWER UNIT: "Night on Bald Mountain" / "Be Prepared" / "Sleeping Beauty" / "Jafar's Hour" / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" *FLOAT 6: DREAMS OF ADVENTURE UNIT: "Circle of Life" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" / "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" / "The Bare Necessities" *FLOAT 7-8: DREAMS OF ROMANCE UNIT: "Part of Your World" / "A Whole New World" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Ma Belle Evangeline" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon A Dream" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" Voice Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts *Seth Adkins as Pinocchio *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Chris Steele as Peter Pan *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins *Susanne Blakeslee as The Evil Queen *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent *John Goodman as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Carolyn Gardner as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Jennifer Hale as Princess Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother Category:Parades